In drilling oil and gas wells, it is common to run casing into a wellbore and cement the casing in place. Often, in shale formations fracturing is required to produce fluids in oil and gas bearing formations. Enabled fracturing of desired formations, frac plugs and bridge plugs are set in place on opposite sides of the formation being treated. Fluids are then pumped into the wellbore and out into the formation at high pressures to fracture formations. Prior art frac plugs, bridge plugs and packers have been formed of cast iron and other easily drillable materials so that they may be more easily drilled than if formed of steel. To further enhance the ease in which frac plugs, bridge plugs and packers may be drilled, they have made with composite materials formed of plastic rather than metal. Use of composite materials to replace cast iron and other metal components for frac plugs, bridge plugs and packers has resulted in reduced reliability and reduced operating performance parameters. Improvements in reliability and operating performance parameters are desired.